Savannah Hayes
Hank Spencer Morgan Hank Morgan Fran Morgan Sarah Morgan Desiree Morgan Yvonne Burns Cindi Burns Paul Burns Anthony Ford Unnamed grandmother-in-law |job = Doctor |status = Alive |actor = Rochelle Aytes |first appearance = The Return |last appearance = A Beautiful Disaster }} Dr. Savannah Hayes is the wife of SSA Derek Morgan, who was introduced in The Return. Background Not much is known about Savannah's past, other than she and Morgan were neighbors. They presumably started dating prior to Season Nine, and first met after she approached him when he was depressed over a case that ended badly. Savannah is mentioned at the beginning of The Inspiration, where Morgan had to cancel a date and explained she was being understanding. She works as a doctor at Bethesda General Hospital. Season Nine The Return Following a romantic night, Morgan wakes up to an empty bed and finds Savannah in the living room of her apartment, dressed and rummaging through her bag. Her job called her away on an emergency and she is in a rush to get to the hospital. Befuddled by her behavior, Morgan confides in Garcia, who points out that Savannah is as extremely dedicated to her job as Morgan is to his, to the point where they brush off any other concerns when their duty calls. Later, after Morgan and the rest of the BAU close their current case, he goes back to his apartment. There, he finds Savannah wearing a red dress and setting up a romantic dinner, having been alerted to the BAU's return by Garcia. She tried to cook dinner, but after it was not as successful as she'd hoped, she ordered takeout instead. They both laugh over it and the episode ends with the two of them kissing. Mr. & Mrs. Anderson Savannah briefly reappeared at the end of the episode. She went on a double date with Morgan, Garcia, and Sam on Valentine's Day, after the BAU conclude their latest case. What Happens in Mecklinburg At the very beginning of the episode, Morgan gets a call about a case in Memphis, Tennessee, much to Savannah's displeasure. Prior to that, the two had planned to have dinner with Savannah's parents, who were looking forward to meeting Morgan. The two have a conversation about it; Savannah expresses her disappointment, and Morgan replies that she deserves better. However, Savannah is agitated by his response and leaves, telling Morgan that he isn't putting in as much work into the relationship as he should be doing. After the case, Morgan has a conversation with JJ about what happened. She points out that he has a bad habit of pushing girlfriends away after a few months, also confirming Savannah's suspicion that he was trying to make her break up with him so that he wouldn't appear as the bad guy. Enlightened by the new information, Morgan goes to Savannah's apartment. Meeting her at her doorway, Savannah tries to apologize, but Morgan interrupts her and says he will do whatever it takes to be with her because he is in love with her. Savannah replies that she loves him as well, and the two kiss before leaving to pick up her parents from the airport. Season Ten Hashtag Morgan surprises Savannah at Bethesda General Hospital with coffee. Then, he asks why she hasn't packed up for a vacation they had planned earlier. Savannah replies that work often gets in the way of their plans, so she'd rather not get her hopes up. Morgan promises her that no matter what, they are going on vacation the next day as planned, though she doesn't look entirely convinced. After Morgan gets a case that same morning, he calls her to cancel their plans. Later, Morgan is forced to shoot the teenage unsub after he shoots a hostage with a nail-gun on live television. Both the unsub and the wounded hostage are taken to Bethesda General, where Savannah treats both people. Fortunately, both are saved in time, and Morgan thanks Savannah for her efforts. At the end of the episode, Morgan takes Savannah to a suburban home that she recognizes as one he had been remodeling. He reveals that the home is now theirs, calling it a "permanent vacation". He then remarks that he knows the world needs them, but that they also need each other and that being neighbors wasn't enough for him anymore. They declare their love for one another and kiss. Morgan then gives her the key to the house, but before she can unlock the front door, both of them receive calls pertaining to their work, and they are forced to return to their jobs. As a result, they reluctantly leave the house behind, but do so holding hands. Breath Play Savannah checks on Meg Callahan after she gets a botched piercing on her belly button. After Kate grounds Meg and takes her phone away, Savannah consoles Meg and assumes she is acting out because her aunt is constantly out of home. She then tells her that she isn't the only one who has to deal with someone in their lives being gone all of the time. Afterwards, Savannah informs Meg that if she needs to talk to anyone, she is always available for listening. Season Eleven Entropy Savannah first appeared in a flashback, in which she and Morgan welcome Reid back after he takes a sabbatical to visit his mother. Near the end of the episode, she and Morgan hold a celebratory party with Reid and Garcia following the dismantlement of an online network of hitmen tracking down Garcia. During the party, Garcia gets high on drugs and, in the midst of her high, declares her love for Morgan, Reid, and even Savannah, to their surprise. She then stumbles back towards the house and tries to undress, with Savannah running after her to stop her. A Badge and a Gun In the beginning of the episode, Savannah texts Morgan, telling him that they need to talk, but she doesn't offer an explanation, worrying him. By the end of the episode, the two have a conversation on the phone, and Savannah clarifies that she plans to tell him something good. At that moment, he is abducted by a group of men. He tells her to call Hotch before one of his attackers grabs his cellphone and destroys it. Derek After Morgan's abduction, Savannah informs the team of the situation. During his abduction, Morgan dreams that he married Savannah and had two children with her. He also deduces that Savannah was planning on telling him she was pregnant with their child. Later, JJ informs Savannah that she talked to the neighbors and didn't find any forensic evidence outside. Garcia and the rest of the BAU set up base at Morgan and Savannah's home. After the abductors are killed and Morgan is rescued, Savannah stays by his bedside at the hospital for three days. When Morgan regains consciousness, he apologizes to Savannah for being late for dinner. She accepts his apology and accepts Morgan's proposal when he admits his knowledge of her pregnancy and asks her to marry him. The Sandman In the past six months, she and Morgan have gotten married. She shows up at his work for a surprise party; however, this is cut short as the BAU have received a new case. She is mentioned near the end of the episode by Morgan, who states that the two of them are attending a Lamaze class in preparation for their upcoming child. At the end of the episode, Morgan goes to pick her up from Bethesda General Hospital, and they discuss who the child's godparents should be. A sniper is then seen aiming between her and Morgan, and as a gunshot is fired, she cries out Morgan's name. A Beautiful Disaster To be added Notes *Savannah was introduced to the show because Shemar Moore, the actor who portrays Morgan, had requested that his character should get a romantic partner.http://www.tvguide.com/news/criminal-minds-shemar-moore-morgan-girlfriend-1073309.aspx Appearances *Season Nine **"The Return" **"Mr. & Mrs. Anderson" **"What Happens in Mecklinburg" *Season Ten **"Hashtag" **"Breath Play" *Season Eleven **"Entropy" **"A Badge and a Gun" **"Derek" **"The Sandman" **"A Beautiful Disaster" References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Recurring Characters